Transformers Prime: Transforming My Life
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Summary and everything is inside. Yes, Nick Robinson is in fact my face claim for Derek. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT DEREK AND HIS PARENTS!
1. Welcome to Jasper

**Hotshot:**...I promise this will be my last new thing. I really, really do! I just wanna write another fic featuring a autistic(and gay) character. I haven't really seen it in any of the TF series, so...why not?

**EDIT:** Decided to rewrite the parts I have cause I know I can do better.

* * *

**Summary:** "My name is Derek Anderson and I just moved to Jasper, Navada. I met a super advance mechanical alien species as well as three other Humans. I wonder...will they help me embrace myself?"  
**Pairings:** Perhaps OP/Derek(cause I have no other mech I could think up for him), Maybe Wheeljack/Ratchet, will add more later  
**Warnings:** Violence, Profanity, Homophobia, Slurs, Use of Retard/Retarded/so on, Homophobic parents, Male/Male Romance, Angst

* * *

**Transformers Prime  
Transforming My Life  
Prologue**

I stared out of the window of my parent's truck as my father drove and my mother doing whatever on her phone in the passenger seat. I watched as countless plateaus outside rolled by as we continued to drive, the sun in the sky. It was 4 PM now and we had driving for what seemed like hours after we had landed back in a town that I couldn't bother to remember the name of. In all honesty, I didn't know how many hours had passed, I've been listening to music as soon as we hit the road as music always had a calming effect on me.

I felt a pat on my knee, making me look at my mother who was motioning me to take my wireless headphones off and I did, keeping them around my neck.

"Look, sweetie." She turned forward once more, and I followed her gaze and saw a green sign getting closer and closer until I was able to read it.

'**JASPER  
CITY LIMITS'**

"Finally." I heard my father mutter under his breath as we passed the sign. I know that he was itching to get to our new home and stretch his legs after a long drive. I could see the said town lay out in front of the truck as we continued to drove towards it and soon, we were in town.

We got to our new neighborhood and pulled into the driveway of our new home, which looked like every other home in the neighborhood. When we pulled into the garage and father turned the truck off, we all got out and began to carry the various boxes and bags and other things through the door that lead into the house.

I took the bags that had my stuff and walked up the stairs and into my room, setting the bags on the bed with a sigh, hand raising and scratching the back of my head for a moment.

A second later, I heard my mom calling me downstairs and I was quick to walk out of my room, down the stairs and in the garage. I could see my parents standing there and, to my surprise, so was a woman and a boy who was my age.

I walked closer and my father set a hand on my shoulder once I was close enough.

"This is my son, Derek. Derek, this is June Darby and her son, Jack."

"Hello…" I stated rather awkwardly, shifting my weight from one foot to the other as I stared at the house across from us that was behind the two. Possibly their house.

"Jack's your age." My mother told me with a bright smile. I could already see the cogs in her head going around and around. I knew that she was going to try and get me to be friends with Jack.

Maybe this could work out though, maybe I just need to be more open and more optimistic. I mean, it is a new town so…maybe I do have a chance of making friends.

I'll just have to wait and see as the days roll on by.


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Hotshot: **First things first, I had Derek have my own special interest, hence why you gonna see Godzilla things in this fic lol. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Transformers Prime  
Transforming My Life  
Chapter 1**

A few weeks had passed since we moved to Jasper and I already had a bully lined up, a boy at the high school named Vince. He took one look at me and that's all was needed for him apparently. I'll never understand why some kids need to pick on others. I just think it's dumb and doesn't make sense at all.

On the plus side, I actually had a natural feeling friendship with Jack which was surprising for me because I had expected him to be put off by my little ticks and my endless upon endless talks about Godzilla and what not. Jack just took it in stride and he even watched some of the films I owned when he'd stay over. Maybe his mother suspected and told Jack about me maybe being on the spectrum? That's something my parents try to pretend I don't have.

Jack was a good friend to me, my only friend really. It felt good having a friend after having so long without one.

Although, I couldn't hang out with him until later today because he had to go to work at a burger place.

So now, I was just roaming Jasper without much thought. I do this whenever everyone's too busy and I've been going further and further each day and now, I was at a dry drainage canal near a high way and as I looked down it...I saw a kid a few years younger than me, sitting there, playing with his toy car and making engine sounds in the canal.

I stood there, trying to figure out what I should do when he noticed me. He looked up at me before adjusting his glasses and gave me a shy little smile.

"Hey...do you wanna come down and play?" he asked shyly and before I knew it, I was making my way within the canal, walking over and sitting next to him.

"I'm Derek." I decided to take the initiative for once, no matter how awkward it was for me.

"I'm Raf." he introduced back.

"It's nice to meet you Raf. What are you doing?"

"Racing my car, you wanna try?" he handed the controller out to me and after a moment of hesitation, I grabbed it and began to race the toy car, my eyes following every movement I made the car do. I was so zoned into it that I almost jumped when his phone rang in his pocket.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Raf took out his phone, flipped it open, pressed answer and pressed his phone against his ear. "Hi Mama. Racing, right up the street. 'Kay, just five more minutes?"

He pulled his phone away, closed it and put it back into his pocket. Then, I handed the controller back to Raf so he could race his car some more and it wasn't even a minute that passed before we heard someone yelling. Then, a bike jumped over us, making us jump up, and landed in front of us, turning towards where we were sitting.

Raf dropped the controller as we stared at the blue motorcycle...and Jack?!

"Wow!" Raf grinned.

"You have no idea." Jack stated before getting off the motorcycle as Raf and I walked up to him and that's when Jack finally noticed me. "Derek? What are you doing here?"

"Was going on a walk, met the kid and decided to hang out." I told him, my eyes sliding over to the motorcycle. I noted the shininess of the metal and paint, man, whoever took care of it really did take care of it.

The sound of two engines caught my attention and the three of us looked up and I could see two purple cars at the top. They drove down and jumped before...changing into purple, black and silver robots and landed a few feet away, turning towards us.

I heard something from behind us and when we looked, there was a blue robot that stood in the motorcycle's place. We quickly scampered to the side so we wouldn't get caught up in this...whatever's gonna happen.

"This ends here, cons." spat the blue robot with such venom. Then, she- it sounds like a she- ran towards the two, dodging the shots that were aimed at her. She jumped, kicked one before dodging again and attacked the second robot.

"...What are they?" questioned Raf.

"Talking cars that turned into robots, or the other way around." Jack swallowed and watched as she continued to beat on the second.

" . !" she snarled as she punched before stepping away and began to back flip away, dodging the shots before she was eventually hit on the abdomen. She landed, skidding a few feet back with a screech, making me cringe at the noise.

Then, I heard a noise and I looked up. A car was in the air before it transformed, landed on one and punched the other away. The yellow robot stepped back and there was a crunch sound coming from under its foot. He lifted his foot up and there was the remains of Raf's toy car, crushed under the robot's weight. He looked over to us and whirled and to my surprise, I could understand him!

_"-I'm sorry about that.-"_

"No problem, really-" began Raf, showing that he could also understand the robot. Of course, one of the bad ones shot and hit, making him go sliding onto his front. The two bad robots walked over to the fallen yellow robot. Then, one slammed its foot on the yellow one's back and when the foot was lift up, the yellow robot rolled onto his back and the two stood over him, their guns glowing and at the ready.

"Leave him alone!" Raf suddenly shouted, gaining the two robots' attention and I heard Raf gulp and added a feeble "Please?"

"Bad call." Jack told the younger and then we started to run when one of the bad robots began to walk towards us. We quickly went into a drainage pipe and began to run with the hand of the bad robot right behind us, making a scraping sound until it suddenly stopped, and we stopped to look back. The hand that was trying to grab us had retracted and soon, the friendly face of the yellow robot looked in on us.

_"-You boys okay?-"_ he asked.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

"Thank you." Raf smiled.

The yellow robot's...eyebrows relaxed and he made some more whirls and beeps. _"-You're welcome. Go on and head home.-"_

He rose up and disappeared, leaving us alone in the pipe. Then, the sounds of fighting begins again.

"Don't look back." Jack told us as he put a hand on my shoulder and his other on Raf's.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked him.

"No idea and I'm not sure if I want to find out." Jack lead us through the pipes and away from the fighting robots.

* * *

**Next day; After School**

I walked out of the school, adjusted my backpack as I went down the stairs with Jack beside me. I glanced down one street before looking down the other way and I could see Raf waving to us. I nudged Jack, nodding over to Raf and the two of us walked over to the younger.

"Raf, hey." Jack smiled at the boy before rubbing the back of his head. "Look. let's just...keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?"

I opened my mouth to say something before there was two honks. We all looked over and saw a yellow and black car pulling up and Raf grabbed onto my arm and there was a smile on his face. "Jack! Derek!"

"Oh no, not again!" Jack groaned as the car rolled up to us and opened both of the door.

_"-Little boy and boy with the hoodie, I'd like it if you could come with me. The other's ride is behind you.-"_ The car stated.

"It wants us to get in." Jack stated as he eyed the opened doors.

"No, just me and Derek." stated Raf.

"How do you know that?"

"He said so." I spoke up.

"Yours is over there." Raf stated as he motioned to the familiar motorcycle.

"Look, I really don't think that-"

"How's it going?" Raf asked the car as he got in the passenger's side while I got into the driver's side. When we were situated, the seat belts were snapped into their places across our torso and we were off, driving away from Jack. Raf and this robot began to have a conversation while I was looking out the window, watching as the buildings fly by until it changed into the desert. I looked in front of us and saw that we were heading straight towards a plateau that stood passed a T in the road.

Just before I started to panic, a section opened up like an automatic door and we were inside, the door shutting behind us. We rode through the tunnel before coming out into a large room. I could see one robot at a terminal or a station and another seemingly just standing around.

"Cool..." I heard Raf whispered as he took everything in. Then, we stopped and we slipped out of the yellow robot- Bumblebee I think- and the two that took us here transformed.

"I thought there were three." the white and orange robot stated as he walked up to the larger green robot.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." the blue robot deadpanned, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself after a moment.

"I'm Miko." the girl who I just noticed was standing there introduced before walking up to the large green robot. "Who are you?"

The green robot looked startled at the girl's boldness, obviously not expecting it. "Bulkhead."

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck- a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

The poor guy looked so overwhelmed at all the questions.

"So, if you guys are robots...who made you?" questioned Raf.

The white and orange robot scoffed at the question. "Pu-lease."

There was footsteps coming up behind us, making the floor shake ever so slightly. We turned and, seeing blue feet and silver legs stopping in front of us, we looked up and saw a tall robot standing there, looking down at us.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron. We are also known as Autobots." The robot explained in a baritone voice...and I felt a shiver wanting to make its way up my spine but I quickly push it back down. Nope, not giving that a chance to surface. It's staying down in that damn closet.

"Why are you here?" questioned Jack.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." the blue ro- Autobot clarified.

"Okaaay...why are they here?" Jack pressed.

The obvious leader took a step forward and knelt down in front of us. I couldn't help but stare into his...eyes...something I hardly ever do with other humans.

"A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable ravaged for centuries by civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" I spoke up, making him focus solely on me for a moment.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought beside one whom I considered a brother, but in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawned at the end of that. "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

I glared over at the girl before looking up at the leader once more.

"So, what is Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" asked Jack.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. but if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Hotshot:** So...I didn't know how to properly bring in Derek's Autism, so this is gonna have to do for now, heh. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Transformers Prime  
Transforming My Life  
Chapter 2**

I stood with Miko, Raf and Jack with the Autobots in front of us- apart from Ratchet who was behind them doing...whatever. They had just finished telling us their names and what not which is a blessing. I didn't want to keep calling them robot.

"And so," Optimus rumbled. "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it." Jack spoke up. "If we spot any strange vehicles, call 9-1-1. Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" frowned Miko. "I'm living the dream here in botsuana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it."

"It is best if you four remain under our watch." stated Optimus. "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke up, turning towards the taller bot. "with all due respect, the human children are as in as much danger here as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack sounded almost insulted.

"They have no protective shell. if they get underfoot, they will go...squish." Ratchet adjusted his foot, as if to empathize his point. I eyed the offending foot, stepping a little closer to Jack.

Optimus put his hands on his hips and looked at his medic. "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step."

Then, there was an alarm and the lights start flashing green. I slammed my eyes shut and my hands against my ears as sudden flashing lights and loud noises screw with my sensory shit. The next thing I knew, Jack had grabbed my arm and was leading me to hide behind something. I opened my eyes and let my hands fall from my years and I sighed in relief. The flashing and the noise were done.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Jack.

"Their liaison decided to visit." he whispered back before he put a finger up to his lips and I nodded and stayed quiet.

"Seven wrecks," A voice suddenly called out. "Thirty-four fender benders, a three-hour traffic jam and on a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus reassured the man.

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense, against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey fleshy." Bulkhead suddenly spoke up. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use it."

There was the sound of something being crushed a second later and it took me a second that Bulkhead had crushed...something.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" groaned Ratchet, which made me snicker quietly. Jack nudged me with his elbow and gave me a look. I just sent a sheepish look back. What can I say? Simple things amuse me.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime under the radar." Fowler stated. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings...for a human." Bulkhead grunted.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus told the other. The three humans and I walked out of our hiding spot and noted that the bots were either talking among themselves or doing whatever they were doing. We decided to climb up the ladder and to a catwalk thing that lead over to the monitors that Ratchet was working on.

I leaned against the railing and after a minute past, I began to tap the side of my thighs in a pattern as I just stared out into space. It didn't even cross my mind about the other's still being in the same room as me, so when I heard Miko, I froze.

"Why's he tapping his thighs like that?"

I was quick in shoving my hands in my pockets. How could I forget the number two rule of my parents' rule book? ALWAYS act like a normal teen and not one of those retards. Their words, not mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack gave Miko a glare before letting out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. After a quick glance, he straightened up.

"Might as well tell you guys now. Get it out in the open." Jack stated, pausing to glance over at me once more. I was hesitating... before nodding. Looks like his mother did tell him and now, he wants to tell everyone in this room. In all honesty, I wanted to be as open to his new friends as possible.

"Basically, Derek's on the spectrum."

"Spectrum?" Bulkhead echoed as a question.

"Autism spectrum. Just research it."

"So... what, He's had some mental slowness going on?" asked Miko, making me slump.

"Miko..." I could hear the annoyance in Jack's voice. "He's like you and me but he just has trouble with learning some things, social interactions and cues and he might do things that some people may find weird."

Jack paused slightly. "NEVER refer him or anything as mentally slow, got it?"

"Okay, I got it, sorry, sheesh."

I started to rock slightly on my feet, hands still in my pockets and I was looking down, not looking at anyone.

"Blasted Earth tech." Ratchet suddenly huffed, irritated, making Derek look up at him as he turned. "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" asked Miko but she didn't get an answer.

"How is that possible?" questioned Optimus.

"It isn't." Ratchet answered. "Another bug. System's chalk full of them."

"If there's any chance that Cliff's alive..." Arcee trailed off slightly.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." a battle mask slid into place and he began to walk before pausing when Miko spoke up.

"Hey! What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet."

"Aww..." Miko pouted. Ratchet echoed her before flipping a switch and, the long tunnel lit up and then there was a swirling vertex inside. My eyes were quickly drawn to it and I couldn't help but stare.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered before he, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed and raced into the vertex before disappearing.

"What just happened!" Jack gaped.

"I am transporting them to the designated coordinates via the groundbridge." Ratchet explained after turning it off.

"What's a...groundbridge?" asked Raf.

"Scaled down version of spacebridge technology." Ratchet stated in a 'duh' way, as if we should have known it from a get-go. He turned back towards the monitors. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"You're stuck here... on Earth." Jack realized.

"With the likes of you, yes, but I constructed the groundbridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Woah...does it work for humans?" asked Raf.

"Naturally."

"You mean that I can just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" questioned Miko.

"Within moments." Ratchet leaned in close. "In fact, allow me to send you over there immediately, all four of you."

"Watch it, Ratchet." Miko countered, making me roll my eyes.

Soon, the four of us got down to the ground level and began to look around, pretty much exploring and following Ratchet, who I guess was checking things.

"What is this anyway?" asked Miko as she went to touch something.

"Broken, don't touch." grunted Ratchet as he walked back over towards the monitors. Miko looked before going to touch another thing. "Don't touch that, either."

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" asked Jack as he and I walked over to where Miko was standing. Ratchet just looked back at us before he turned back towards the monitors when a beeping sounded, and a box appeared on one of the monitors.

"How come you're using human computers?" asked Raf as he stood on the higher platform.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down by the previous tendents when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications when I see fit." Ratchet stated just before more error messages began to pop up.

"I think I can fix that." stated Raf as he walked away from the railing and out of my line of sight.

"Really?" Ratchet does not sound convinced as he watched Raf doing whatever. "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

"Now try."

Ratchet turned towards the monitors and the red of the box went green before they disappeared. He looked over at Raf once more, bewilderment clear on his face.

I couldn't help but snicker at the look on his face before shaking my head.

I didn't know how much time passed since then- maybe five or ten minutes? I had zoned out and I only came out of it when I heard the sound of the groundbridge turning on, making me look.

The Autobots were coming through full speed with a cloud of blue behind them before Ratchet shut the groundbridge down and the group transformed.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet stated. "How about Cliffjumper?"

They all stayed silent and I knew what that meant. My heart went out to them.

"What was that explosion?" Oh God, there goes Miko. "Was there a fight? Can i come with next time?!"

"Look-" Arcee growled, annoyed but Jack quickly cut in.

"Hey, hey, Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers."

"Seriously?" Miko huffed as she was led away.

"Arcee, what did you see?" questioned Optimus and Arcee crossed her arms.

"Not Cliff." She began, her voice shaking slightly. "at least... not anymore. He was mutated. Butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war."

Then, Arcee stumbled and was going to fall but she braced herself against a crate.

_"-Arcee! Are you alright?-"_ Bee asked worriedly as he took a few steps forward, ready to help her.

"I'm fine!" she assured him. "Just...dizzy."

"Robots who get dizzy..." I heard Miko mumbled.

"Robots with emotions." Raf stated next.

"Robots...who can die." Jack was the last to add.

I watched as Ratchet scanned Arcee until he stopped and picked up her hand. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Arcee sighed. "Cliff was covered in it...leaking it."

He scraped some of whatever it was off. "Go take a decontamination bath now."

Bumblebee helped her up and took her to...wherever it was.

"Uh, Optimus," Jack spoke with his phone in his hand, making Optimus turned towards us. "I hate to bug but...no bars."

"A security precaution. The Silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well, If I don't call my mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me- and Derek."

Optimus leaned towards us. "Have you broken the law?"

"Well, curfew. It's after 10pm."

"I better get home too." stated Raf. "Or I'll be grounded for a year."

"Earth customs...I hadn't considered." Optimus straightened up. "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko stated happily.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus finished.

"Curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead looked at Miko.

"Aww." Miko deflated. I low key pity Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee," Optimus looked over to the yellow and black bot. "You'll watch over Raf."

Bumblebee's doorwings hiked up as he looked over to Raf, who I noted gave him a smile. Those two are defiantly going to be close friends.

"Ratchet." Optimus turned his head to look at the said bot.

"Busy." Ratchet responded.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack."

I saw Jack rubbing the back of his neck slightly, sheepishly.

"Oh, still dizzy." Arcee stated.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet stated, not even turning around to face her. She simply sighed before walking away from him and towards us. I could see Optimus looking down at me, opening his mouth before I quickly cut in.

"I uh, I don't need a guardian, I live right across from Jack, so I can hitch a ride back and forth with her and Jack. Besides, I can't exactly drive."

"Be that as it may, you still need your own guardian. Arcee is a capable warrior, but having two charges, no matter how close the second is to the first, can be too much for one Autobot. There for, I will be your guardian."

"Optimus-" Ratchet began before he was cut off by Optimus with a simple look.

* * *

**Derek's Home**

Optimus pulled up to the curb, his passenger door opening. I slid out of the seat and jumped out of Optimus before looking back into the cab. "You didn't have to do this. I know you probably do have more important things to do."

"Your safety is more important." Optimus stated. "Now go and get some rest."

I nodded, stepping back and watched as the door shut before he pulled away from the curb and drove down the street. I sighed and walked into my house and in the kitchen was my parents, looking at me.

"Who was that?" asked my dad and my mind began to panic.

"Huh?" I questioned dumbly.

"Who just dropped you off?"

"Oh, uh...that was one of my friend's...Uncle. His name's...Orion."

What the hell's wrong with me? Orion?! Really? I'm so damn stupid!

"One of your friends?" Mom piped up. "You have more friends now?"

"Yeah. Jack and I met them yesterday and we hanged out with them today."

"Speaking of," My dad spoke up. "Why didn't his mom bring you home?"

"He got a new motorcycle. I wasn't feeling comfortable riding with him on it. He just got it and I figured you wouldn't want me to get on it." I watched as he mulled over my answer before he nodded, accepting it.

"I'm so glad you're making friends!" mom squealed slightly as she came closer to me. "Maybe soon, you might actually get a girlfriend!"

I tried not to wince at that. I could feel the part of me that I always kept in its closet trying to claw its way out, wanting to shout and yell at her but I kept it firmly locked. That's the part of myself I will never let out. I can't, not if I still want my parents to love me.


End file.
